narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Gengaku
Background Being born into Amegakure during the reign of Hanzo, Gengaku was brought up in a land of misery and despair with the only hope the people would have is that of death. This era of time was during the Third Shinobi World War, a time where death was around every corner. During sometime in his childhood years parents conceived another child, a younger brother. Though Gengaku never had the chance to properly meet him, one day while the Gengaku was traveling back home bringing food he had stolen to give to his family.He noticed upon arriving to his small run down house that a battle had taken place and blood stains on the ground. Several bandits had arrived to take all that his family had, when his parents denied them their request they were killed right in from of the younger brother who was still an infant. Gengaku had watched this transpire hiding and viewing it through a crack in the wall. They soon began taking anything they could from Gengaku's house and fled leaving the baby alone to die. Gengaku later retrieves his younger brother telling him that he will take care of him from now on. For the next few years they acted like the rats of the world, hiding and taking what scraps they could. During this time period Gengaku would strength his body by doing rigorous training, not being a shinobi he had to survive with what he had at his disposal. His 15 birthday is where it all changed, now wearing a mask to cover his lower jaws scars. His brother who was only 5 years old were both followed by two men in white clothes, not looking like they were from Amegakure. Upon them explaining why they were their, telling them both he and his brother are from their clan but their parents wanted them to have different lives so they fled the clan. Wanting them to return to their clan tried to use force but were only able to capture the younger brother and seemingly killed Gengaku in the process. Though they were mistaken as he had survived the encounter. With no much to do he decided to become a shinobi learning the secrets of ninjutsu, hoping one day when he is strong enough he will go searching for his brother. Though when Pain took over all shinobi were reported to stay within the village and only leave when asked to. By this time Gengaku had already became an accomplished shinobi and a dangerous one at that. He would slaughter who ever he had to for Pain. Once nagatos reign had ended and the fourth war had ceased, Gengaku tired with this village and its sorrow left. He spent the next 9 years traveling over the fire and wind country, using his own unique abilities to steal ninjutsu of all types adding to his grand power. He became obsessed with learning new things, it became a hobby of his. Though he soon became bored with this as well, and returned to a Amegakure which was now again in civil war. Taking sides with the ones her deemed the strongest, he wanted to finally make this place a area of peace with no more war. Personality being both a powerful warrior and honorable person, Gengaku has very distinguishing attributes about himself. He loves being a shinobi and having power that many would consider grand. When he was young his main goal was to save his younger brother but the more he matured his feelings towards family diminished. The thing that was once the most important part of his life was now nothing more to him then the dirt under his feet. Over his time being alone and in the shinobi world, the greatest thing he ever learned was to trust no one but yourself. He has a very selfish outlook on life, thinking one should only worry about themselves for the moment they began to care and trust others they end up dead. This way he see's the world can make others see him as scum, as he wont take the necessary risk to go and save others who fail missions. Though he while not the most noble of shinobi, he has his own code of honor which he abides by at all times. This is one of his great attributes that separates him from the rest of normal shinobi. He will respect and give last words to those he kills who have given a great fight, he believes that true shinobi deserve this. Respect such as this is not normally shown from the scum of Amegakure, with only handful of ninja like Hanzo being similar to this. Originally after the disapparance of his brother, his main focus was on locating him no matter the cost. Though it seems that life as a shinobi in Amegakure put that to the side as surviving was an even bigger focus. With the death of Hanzo and the uprising of the Akatsuki, Gengaku had fallen even further away from his brother as he know was a high level shinobi tasked with eliminating threats for the God known as Pain. His skills made him known within the small population of the village, other shinobi there feared him. His family which was at one point his whole life, soon left him completely as he trained himself to think they abandoned him by letting him be the only one to live why they all had the chance to embrace death. Appearance Abilities Trivia *Gengaku is Romanji and has several different meanings in the language. Though the one i like his name to refer to would be "display of learning" which has to do with his abilities.